Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show (with spoilers)
---- Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show is a 90-minute Ed, Edd n Eddy TV movie. In the movie the Eds set out on a quest to find Eddy's Older Brother because he is the only one who can save the Eds from being turned into dork pudding by the outraged kids. __TOC__ Attention: Listen up people! This is the page where you can write all the spoilers, about the movie, that your little hearts can handle. So go ahead, have at it. Write those spoilers. But remember what ever you write in this page, stays on this page. That means "don't go and write movie spoilers on any other pages"! Also, don't write the spoilers up here! Write them down there! Plot (spoiler warning) With no explanation, we see a destroyed part of the Cul-de-Sac that has oil, ice cream, a tree that's been smashed, debris, a broken half of a house, etc. Ed is seen running into his room, blocking his door with a large bag larger than his bedroom, with all of his property, including buttered toast, and hurries to Double D's House, interrupting Sarah who is making a false movie of Jimmy the Pirate with a cardboard camera. Double D attempts writing a letter to his parents of the big mistake he has made of the scam, restarting several times. Ed then comes to rush him and they both move on to Eddy's House. Eddy is also seen packing up his personal items into his suitcase, panicking, as he hears someone at his back door. It is Ed and Edd who show up at Eddy's, but then they see the shadows of the other kids and hurry to Eddy's Brother's room, using wallpaper to camouflage and disguise the door. Soon, Eddy locks up the door with several locks and items. Eddy blames Edd for the scam, but Ed hears footsteps downstairs. Eddy gets Edd to listen by the door with one of Eddy's Brother's glasses. Soon, when Ed is eating butter toast, and Edd sweats like mad, this gives the sound signal for the Cul-de-Sac kids who are stalking the Eds for the scam. The Eds panic, and try to find a escape. The window and the air vent are no use, since they're both blocked by brick walls. Ed tries to escape riding on the camel sculpture, but to no avail. Then, the Eds find an "In Case of Movie Break Glass" (a fourth wall break, indicating Eddy's brother is aware of the show) fire-emergency like container. After Eddy breaks the glass, they find a peanut (how the heck is that gonna help?). Ed cracks and the peanut opens a key. Eddy realizes that the key is for Eddy's Brother's car! So the Eds get in the car. However, the Cul-de-Sac kids (Rolf, Kevin, Nazz, Jonny, & Plank) have already now destroyed the door, each revealing themselves to be horribly injured, especially Rolf who looks like he's had a large bite taken out of him. The car won't start, so Ed pushes his legs out of the car and the Eds (inside the car) crash out of Eddy's house roof, and escape in a very-life threatening manner. The Eds are hurrying and crash into several things, including a lamppost, a fire hydrant and Rolf's House. Kevin is seen with several bruises but very angry and still strong who is riding on his bike. Rolf has part of his abdomen cut off and he is riding Wilfred, his pig. Johnny has another iron-bite trap on his head, Plank has several chips off his wood board body, and Nazz is wearing a cardboard box to cover up her nudity(much of her hair has been sheared off also). Meanwhile, Sarah and Jimmy wonder what's going on, and see the Eds being chased by the rest of the kids. Rolf bites Ed's leg when the car is on top of two fences, and Edd and Eddy grab Ed back into the car and Rolf and Wilfred smash into a garbage deposit. Kevin finds track of the Eds at the Junkyard, and the Eds are now in crazy manner spinning in circles. Double D in the process gets carsick and uses a paper bag to throw up. Now entering the Construction Site, Kevin manages to climb on top of the car, Rolf and Wilfred open the hood of the car, and Nazz, Johnny, and Plank get on the car top as well. The five angry kids are staring at the Eds, and Ed blames Eddy for the scam, then Eddy blames Edd for the scam. Edd grabs onto a playground spin-wheel, sending Wilfred, Johnny, Plank, Nazz, Kevin, and Rolf flying off. The Eds ultimately escape successfully but still screaming. The kids think that the Eds returned back to the Cul-de-Sac but can't find them anywhere, so they decide to look for the Eds. Although Nazz doesn't want to look for the Eds anymore, Kevin brings her along. Rolf packs up a huge amount of luggage on top of Wilfred and dresses up differently going off alone. Jimmy & Sarah decide to have a picnic while watching The Eds getting killed by the other kids and go on a search of their own. The Eds manage to escape into a desert, and are now in a good mood, until Ed hit a rock with the car, and the car explodes. Eddy complains and gets angry at Ed for that, and soon, Eddy suggests that they go to his older brother's place to escape the angry kids. Edd and Ed agree because it sounds like the only good plan. Double D decides to label the car "Out of Order" with his label typer. Meanwhile, back in the Cul-de-Sac, Jonny 2x4 escapes to his "Melon Cave", and removes the trap from his head. Then, him and Plank become Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood once again. He then escapes the Cul-de-Sac and sets off on his voyage to find the Eds. For Kevin and Nazz they are sharing a moment with each other. However, the two are swatted by flies, and Kevin's bike eventually gets damaged. Nazz tries to hug him thinking Kevin is sorry for her, but Kevin keeps being distracted by his bike. Nazz starts to get irritated with Kevin paying more attention to his bike than her. He then thinks that the Eds wouldn't return to the Cul-de-Sac, but thinks that they will have gone to Eddy's Bro's place. They then set off together after fixing his bike. Rolf ends up in the desert the Eds ended up in and sees the abandoned car next to the rock. He tracks the Eds in a strange way noticing the damaged car in the desert. Wilfred keeps getting in the way and makes problems for Rolf. Rolf cooks an egg and a muffin to find fingerprints of the Eds, and Wilfred ends up eating the egg and muffin. Rolf then notices Edd's label on the car and claims to Wilfred that they will find them by nightfall. For the Eds, they pass a field full of cows. Ed decides to draw a picture of Eddy on a very fat cow's udder, (the cow was too fat to have her legs be on grass and her legs are up in the air). Soon, Eddy finds an autograph from his brother that reads from a type of advertisement merchandise company that is called Mondo A-Go Go. Double D then gets shocked when he hears that Eddy doesn't know where his brother lives, and the address Eddy's Brother wrote where he lives is illegible and Double D can't read the address even with a magnifying glass. Also, Ed has found a comic book that was published that reads "Gag Factory", and that Lemon Brook Gag Factory Co. had actually created Mondo A-Go Go. The Eds then voyage to Lemon Brook, where the factory is situated. Sarah and Jimmy arrive at the Trailer Park, and the Kankers are there. The Kankers are washing their clothes, and find Jimmy. Jimmy, being tormented like a baby, grabs the Kanker's attention and Sarah shows up. The Kankers however beat up and torment Sarah with saliva. Then, Jimmy who wants to stop the Kankers tormenting them, tells the three sisters that the Cul-de-Sac kids want to beat up Ed, Edd n Eddy because the Eds made them angry, and this also reveals Jimmy and Sarah knew what happened about this scam prank. The Kankers don't want their "boyfriends" to be killed, so they hunt for the kids who want to kill Ed, Edd and Eddy. After crossing a field of very tall sunflowers, and after talking about sextants, the Eds reach the Lemon Brook Gag Factory. Meanwhile, Rolf enters the field the Eds were previously in. He drinks some milk from a fat cow, but then finds Ed's drawing of Eddy on the cow's udder. He is distracted and he loses Wilfred and all his stuff. The Eds now enter the Gag Factory, which seems abandoned. Edd states that Ed's comic was printed over 10 years ago. Ed and Eddy find some gags but Edd goes on to see if Big Bro ever worked there. After finding nothing of the sort he searches for Eddy and Ed. Before he leaves the room, he leaves another clue with his labeling device. Lonely, he looks around the deserted factory, but finds Eddy with a butcher knife chopped in his head and Ed with a fork shoved through his head. Much to his horror Double D screams. However the knife and fork are fake. Ed offers an apology giving him a can of jelly beans. Double D opens it and a bunch of snake slinkies shoot out of the factory. Kevin and Nazz, riding up the hills, notice the snakes falling out the sky and see the factory, with the roof blown off, in the distance: Kevin is sure the Eds are at the factory. Back at the field, Rolf gets angry, and he is trying to use one of his shoes to give Wilfred a spanking. Wilfred sees this, and attacks Rolf, dumps all his luggage on top of Rolf, and runs off on his own. Rolf starts to complain again in foreign language. Ed and Eddy are looking for Double D (who was shot out of the factory) to see he is hanging from a branch above a waterfall. Ed throws Eddy at him and they both fall in the waterfall! But the survive Eddy says it was of a trick his brother taught him when he was a whaler. When Double D hears this he says they should build a boat and sail about the river leading to the ocean to find out if Eddy's brother is near there Ed and Eddy agree. For Sarah and Jimmy, they're used as horses to carry the luggage by the Kanker Sisters like slaves. Sarah is able to distract the Kanker Sisters when she fools Lee saying "Nice nail polish", and Lee gives her red paint to do the same. Sarah smashes the red paint can into Lee's head, is able to smash the cart into a tree with Lee and Marie, but May is chasing Sarah and Jimmy. Meanwhile, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood set out to find the Eds back in Peach Creek. After searching everywhere, Splinter suggests they take a bus to find the Eds. Kevin and Nazz go inside the factory but the Eds are long gone. Nazz finds though they were in fact there seeing one of the file cabinets is labeled "Dusty Dusty Dusty". Nazz then trips and falls and pushes a lever activating the entire factory. Kevin's bike is on a rising conveyor belt and Nazz who was trying to get it gets caught on the conveyor belt leading to a mulcher. Kevin reaches over and grabs his falling bike before being crushed. But Nazz falls, Kevin catches her resulting in which both of them fall into the mulcher. The Eds, still at the waterfall, are building their boat to freedom. During this, Ed catches Double D's hat and it comes off. The only catch being the audience doesn't see it, AGAIN!!! Edd then unveils the boat as the "S.S. Mutant Almost A Chicken Duck" (named by Ed). The boat then launches into the lake and away they go Sarah and Jimmy are hiding from the Kankers in the sunflower field, but the sisters are arguing and eventually move on. Sarah and Jimmy escape the sunflowers and spot Wilfred, by luring him with a caramel candied apple, and they ride through the field to escape. Back in Peach Creek, Jonny and Plank, take a bus with $1.25, and the lower body of adults can be seen. Splinter the Wonderwood is driving the bus from 160 Downtown to "Vengeance". They are seen driving through a highway towards a city. The Eds end up in a swamp after their boat crashed. After a light argument, Ed and Eddy run off enjoying themselves. Double D then hears them calling to him for help. He finds them in quicksand. Ed and Eddy are crying and struggling to stay alive while Double D makes a rope. By the time Double D is finished Ed and Eddy's heads have disappeared. Double D begins bawling blaming himself for their deaths. However Ed and Eddy are next to him laughing saying it was a joke and the quicksand was too shallow to drown in. An enraged Double D starts to leave. Eddy who is still laughing tries to get Double D to return but they only start yelling at each other. In the end Double D starts to head back for the Cul-De-Sac. Eddy starts crying hysterically yelling to Double D that the scam was his fault. Much to Double D's shock he stops and turns to Eddy. Eddy then apologizes for his horrible choices and calls himself a "foul wannabe loser" as he continues crying Double D forgives Eddy and the Eds head for Eddy's brothers house once again. Nazz and Kevin are still alive and end up in a the same swamp some time later. Nazz is very annoyed with Kevin caring more about his bike than her. After they start a camp fire the two share a moment, but Kevin brings his bike closer to them. Nazz, now infuriated, throws Kevin's bike in a tree yelling: "THAT'S WHAT I THINK ABOUT YOUR STUPID BIKE!" Kevin leaves to retrieve it but comes back to see that Nazz is missing. Later in the night Rolf is out in the swamp looking for a way out. After Rolf falls he sees the Kanker sisters standing above him and they recognize him as "one of the bullies who wants to kill our boyfriends". Since Ed is tired of walking, the Eds decide to find somewhere to sleep for the night. Eddy mentions they passed a motel a way back but Double D reminds him that it costs money, of which they don't have. So they start setting up a small camp in the middle of nowhere next to a coastal city. Double D goes and labels the entire place, just like his own house, as he feels it is strange living in an unlabeled environment. Ed eventually sleeps while Eddy can't because he is sat on top of a sharp rock. The next morning Kevin sees a figure that seems to look like Eddy's and goes after it. He then finds out it was Marie in disguise and they kidnap him. Edd wakes up to find Ed and Eddy on top of him. Ed gets hungry and suggests they get something to eat, but end up walking off the edge of a cliff into a ferris wheel in an amusement park by the sea. They see a sign the says Mondo A-Go Go. Edd recognizes the name from Eddy's postcard and realize they are where Eddy's Brother lives. After searching for his trailer they see a whale-shaped trailer. Double D remembers that Eddy said his brother was once a whaler so that must be his trailer. The Eds then discover the Kanker sisters are there too along with the Cul-de-Sac kids (except Jonny and Plank) all tied up and an overjoyed Ed reunites with his sister Sarah along with Jimmy. Eddy finds his brother who does live in that trailer that is shaped like a whale and tells him that the other kids want to kill him and his friends for nothing. Eddy's Brother then acts nice and hugs Eddy in return, and Edd is really nervous meeting Eddy's Brother tries to be formal, but Eddy's brother mistakes him for Eddy's girlfriend. Soon, Eddy and his brother laugh. Soon, Eddy's Brother twists Eddy's ankle around, in a game called "Ankle". Then, Eddy's Brother teases him why his girlfriend is wearing a sock, and mistook Double D as Eddy's girlfriend. Soon, Eddy's brother is throwing Eddy at his door of his trailer. Then, Eddy gets tortured by his brother, has bruise injuries, and Double D tries to stand up against his brother but the brother is staring evilly at Double D, and smashes Edd with Eddy. The Kankers, the kids, and Ed panic, and all of them realize that Eddy's Brother is a jerk. Ed, instead of being dim-witted, now becomes serious and angry, and pulls out a nail attached to Eddy's Brother's door that lets the door loose, and the door smashes Eddy's Brother's face, releasing Eddy. Everybody then looks at Eddy with sympathy. Eddy confesses that he made up everything about his brother so people would like him, the kids start chasing after the Eds again, and Eddy swears to just bring the consequences already. But suddenly, a gang of cheerful Cul-De-Sac kids throw Eddy in the air with joy and Sarah hugs Ed. Nazz kisses the ed's on the cheek just before Johnny shows up, he and Plank (as Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood) and beats Eddy thinking they were still after them. The others beat up Johnny and Plank, then Kevin offers them to go to his house for jawbreakers to celebrate and forgive the eds for being a jerk. They happily agree as all the kids carry the Eds home Eddy states they are finally cool! Edd breaks the 4th wall by saying it has taken them 130 episodes, 4 specials and a movie to achieve this. And they all run home to the Cul-De-Sac singing the "Friendship Song", leaving a beat-up Johnny and Plank on the ground while the Kankers drag Eddy's brother into his house for "mouth to mouth". The End... or is it? For deep within the Melon Cave, a plot is formed. Jonny announces the goody-goody two shoes Captain Melonhead has come to an end and that the Gourd (Jonny) and Timber the Dark Shard (Plank) will take revenge on the cul-de-sac!!! Fortunately, Plank tells Jonny that the movie is over. Jonny then asks "What movie?" and begins to reconsider the whole evil thing. The End (For real this time) Release The movie was completed on December 18, 2008, and wasn't in the hands of Cartoon Network until January 1, 2009. According to EEnE fansite Edtropolis.com, the movie had a private screening on April 1, on A.K.A. Cartoon's 15th birthday, which all of the cast and crew attended. The movie first aired in Scandinavia, on Cartoon Network Nordic, on May 31, 2009, two months after the original planned air date, of March 29. The trailer shown building up to the premiere showed the Eds all putting on some sort of rings (used in many European EEnE ads) while it shows some of the scenes of the movie, including Eddy's Brother's car (with Kevin hanging onto the window of the car) crashing out of Eddy's House, the Eds sailing a boat, and Sarah with a cardboard camera. Australia was the next country to air the movie, on June 5. A trailer aired in Australia, showing other clips from the movie, only this is a trailer for new shows airing on CN in June. Scenes include the Eds on a cliff, Eddy ramming Ed and Double D's heads together and the Eds in a field. Later that week, Jack2468 also confirmed that an actual trailer for the movie aired. He posted that the movie footage was in 16:9 widescreen (a first for EEnE), Kevin on his bike and Rolf wearing warpaint and riding Wilfred chasing The Eds in Eddy's brother's car in the junkyard, Ed powering the car by carrying it and Eddy "steering" the car (with only his three hairs visible). He heard dialog such as Ed saying "Where are we going, Eddy?" and Eddy replies saying "MY BIG BRO'S PLACE!". The movie will air in CN Australia's Popcorn Fridays Movie Block. Just days later, another trailer aired with Wilfred with heaps of suitcases (and Rolf) on top of him, walking through some desert area and the kids (and Plank) on a bus headed to 160 Downtown which changes to Vengeance. This trailer was later used for Southeast Asia, which aired there on June 13. Trivia *Jonny's character changed completely in the movie. He's not an oblivious, carefree boy, but is much more smarter in this movie. *Victor only makes a brief appearance in the movie. Look for him in the big luggage pile Wilfred carries on top of him. *Ed's right shoe and sock is absent for the entire movie, only appears for the first few seconds. However, there's a goof where it returns back in the scene where Edd and Eddy fight. *Peach Creek Jr. High is seen in the background in the movie. *The way Ed puts his feet into Eddy's Brother's Car is an obvious reference to the Flintstones. *The way Kevin smashed Eddy's Brother's car with his head is an obvious reference to the film Jurassic Park, where the Tyrannosaurus Rex did same as to the Land Cruiser on Isla Nublar in the famous T-Rex Car Chase. *The Eds being stalked by the Cul-de-Sac kid residents while trying to escape in Eddy's Brother's room with the door like a metal door is a almost-very obvious parody of The Lost World: Jurassic Park, where Dr. Ian Malcolm, his girlfriend and daughter both are in a shack with a metal door but there are Velociraptors that are stalking them. Ian Malcolm also tried to escape in a car just like the Eds, but failed to. *A town called Lemon Brook is shown, which means this is where Lemon Brook Lumpers from "Tight End Ed" came from. *Jonny claims he never rode a bus. But he technically rode one in Look Into My Eds. But that bus was built by the Eds, so Jonny never rode a real bus (until now). *Eddy's parents would have obviously noticed the angry kids stalking the Eds and the giant hole in Eddy's house but it's likely they were at their jobs, or were at another place. *Nazz's hair was redesigned in the movie. *This is probably the first time a character mentions a real TV program; Eddy mentions Mattlock *'Goof': At one shot, we see Sarah and Jimmy carrying a picnic basket. They throw a sandwich and the picnic basket over the fence. However, in the exact next shot, we see Sarah and Jimmy carrying a picnic basket again even though they threw it over the fence. *In the movie, Eddy doesn't know where his brother lives, but he could have read the address from the box his brother sent him in "An Ed is Born" and in the episode "Postcards from the Ed", he said, "Reminds me of a postcard I sent my brother before", meaning he DOES know the address. *The way Jonny was in iron-bites, a mousetrap, and a teeth-bite trap is a reference to Tom from the popular cartoon Tom and Jerry. *The title "Mondo A-Go Go" is a reference to the movie Monster A Go-Go. *Several times the movie broke the fourth wall: **The Eds escape by finding a car key inside a peanut in a "In Case Of Movie Break Glass" container. After they open it, the find the peanut, to which Ed replies "Cheap movie." **Rolf yelled at Wilfred in the desert scene and asked him if that was party time for 1999, the year the TV Show started. **Edd said that it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials, and a movie to achieve being popular. **In the end, Edd labels the blank black screen with a blue Label-Type that reads "The End". **In the end, Plank told Jonny that the movie is over, and Jonny said, "WHAT Movie?". *The Ed's make a reference to The Wizard of Oz At one point, Eddy says, "It only you HAD a brain, Ed," to which Ed says "Have a heart, Eddy," and Double D, from behind, says, "Courage, courage Eddward!". These are the things Dorothy's friends in the movie want to ask the Wizard for. *A lot of fans believe this is the final episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, yet there could be a season 7 due to the shortened season 6. But according to official accounts, this is the grand finale. *An online petition has been made to urge Cartoon Network to air the movie in the USA. The petition was made by Chris Leonido. http://www.petitiononline.com/ty4521/petition.html *The fact of CN putting a real release date for the movie means it will soon spread to CN for the US. However, keep in mind that the air dates could end up to be false. *When Eddy shocks Ed with the electric gum, all of his (Ed) alter-egos, previous looks, costumes, even his past and future self shows up. *Jonny and Plank's alter-egos, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood, return in the movie. *Did you happen to catch one of the names on the shops Melonhead ran by? Toomey's Tattoos! *The movie contains proof that the Eds and the other children do live during our time. Look at the cup that Double-D uses to listen to the children that are outside of Eddy's big brother's door. It says, "Peach Creek Diner-2000 Best Eater". This indicates that his brother won the title when he was still living at home and this would lead us to logically conclude that the Peach Creek children live during our time. *If Ed complained that the scam wasn't his fault, who else was strong enough to cause all that damage in the scam? *'Goof': How did Splinter the Wonderwood drive a bus if he has no arms or legs? Danny Antonucci also confirmed he's an inanimate object. *Did you see the name of the shop that Melonhead stood next to after looking in the mailbox? Danny's Meat Shop! I'm sure we all know by now who ol' Danny is. *In the movie if you listen carefully you will hear familiar lines from old episodes like: **"Prepare for Rolf's water lated bull boy slugger!" from "Out with the Old, In with the Ed". **"Downtrodden rabbit radishes!" from "They Call Him Mr. Ed". **"Where are the duke of deli meat's tiny edibles?" from "Stiff Upper Ed". **"You've got spunk!" from "They Call Him Mr. Ed". *Currently, the full movie is available for download by clicking this link. *Here is the order which shows how close each kid got to Eddy's Brother's House (Before some got kidnapped by the Kanker Sisters): **The Eds (obvious) - 1st place **Sarah and Jimmy - 2nd Place **Kevin - 3rd Place **Nazz - 4th place **Rolf - 5th place **Jonny and Plank (a.k.a. Melonhead and Splinter) - DEAD LAST *Nazz's last name is revealed to be "Van Bartonschmeer". *Don't blink, because at one point, Lee is shown to have three eyes! Freaky, right? (That's why she hides it!) *The scene where Rolf says "The Ed boys think they play Rolf a tony belogna bet they have yet to feel the wrath of this son of a shepard". "shepard" was cut out if you downloaded the movie from Megaupload. He says "Feel the wrath of this son of a". *At the end of the movie and during the credits, the kids sing "Friends are There to Help You". *This movie might go straight to DVD in America seeing as some ofr the content is far too harsh to be aired on television. *At one point Ed says, "The hills are alive!" and Eddy says, "Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot!" makes a reference to the song The hills are alive with the sound of music. *The Kids seem VERY strong in this movie, as they were able to break down the doorknob to Eddy's Older Brother's Room. *Look at Ed's feet when he yells "I helped too!" during Edd and Eddy's fight. You can see that both shoes are on his feet. Moments later, the right one is missing again. *During the scene where the Eds run through Eddy's house, you see pictures of Eddy's relatives (silhouettes, of course). *Eddy's brother as well as Eddy's family must love the sea ALOT, because there are many pictures of ducks and the sea in Eddy's house; Eddy's Brother's trailer is also the shape of a whale. *Listen closely when Captain Melonhead attacks Eddy. Eddy mumbles "Jonny?", so he must have figured out that Jonny is Captain Melonhead. *Edd seems to have a labelling addiction: **He labeled Eddy's brother's car with "Out of Order" **He labeled the drawers at the gag factory with "Dusty Dusty Dusty" **He labeled a mud hole he made with "Caution" (that quickly went away) **He labeled everything where the Eds were sleeping **He even labeled the end of the movie with "The End" *Rolf's shirt is missing throughout the entire movie. *At the end of the movie (after the credits), Jonny and Plank turn to The Gourd and Timber the Dark Shard, respectively, marking this the final appearance in the series of Melonhead and Splinter. *Also at the end of the movie, the A.K.A. Cartoon logo had a watermelon on the background, referencing Captain Melonhead. *These are the injuries the kids got from the bad scam prank: **Rolf: Got flesh bitten off, shirt gone, a big hump on his head, and other injuries **Nazz: Went completely naked, wore a cardboard box sawn in half (so the scam was probably about magic), and bruises. **Kevin: Part of his hat and shirt was ripped off with some bruises. **Jonny: Got a mousetrap on his hand, a big bear trap on his head, and a paper clipper on his neck. **Plank: Got several cracks on his body and part of his body was ripped off. *If you notice closely, when the Eds reach the Lemon Brook Gag Factory, Ed is flying for a bit but immediately falls down. *When Plank drives the bus, the city in the distance has a building that looks the the Sky Needle. Could Peach Creek be in Washington or near it? *When Eddy and Edd fall from the waterfall and land in the water a treasure chest can be seen briefly under the splash they make. *Ed was severely bruised and Double D was very dirty during the car chase and desert scenes. But when they get to the cow field, they are completely normal again (well, Ed still had his shoe missing) Quotes *'Edd': In case of movie break glass?! Eddy: Bingo! the container 'My bro's always prepared! the peanut A peanut?! Ed: in the middle of Edd and Eddy Cheap movie. ---- *'Ed': THE HILLS ARE ALIVE!!! Eddy: Yeah, with the sounds of an idiot..... ---- *''scares Double D with a fake fork through his head, and with blank, white eyes'' Ed: If looks could kill, I'd be dead....... ---- *'Edd' the name of the boat: 'S.S. Mutant Almost-a-chicken Duck'?! sees Ed laughing Eddy: Surprised you didn't run out of paint. ---- *'Ed': STOP! I demand you tickle each other right now! Edd and Eddy: STAY OUT OF IT ED! Ed: The evil dark side has consumed them BOTH! Trouble! Bad! Big! ---- *'Eddy's Brother' his brother Eddy: Why's your girlfriend to Edd wearing a sock on her head? Eddy: Girlfriend? ---- *'Eddy's Brother': Ugh... ankle... (moaning then falls then gets dizzy then out cold) ---- *'Eddy': We did Double D! Everyone loves us! We're finally in baby! Edd: And it only took 130 episodes, 4 specials and a movie, Eddy! Ed: Let's sing a song! kids then sing [[Friends are There to Help You]] ---- *'Lee' the Kankers drag Eddy's brother back to his trailer: First one inside gets to give him mouth-to-mouth! ---- *'Jonny' at Plank: What? There's no time left? It's the end of the movie? What movie?! Gallery File:Eee.jpg|Some very frightened Eds escape in Eddy's brother's car. File:Fake_Jonny.jpg|Jonny's "disguise". File:Ed2.jpg|Ed being zapped by the electric gum. File:EEnEmovie_chest.PNG|The treasure chest. File:Gourd.png|The Gourd. File:Aka_logo_eee_movie.png|A.K.A. Cartoon logo. Notice the watermelon on the background. Video Gallery Trailers Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's big picture show Trailer REAL!|The first trailer for the movie, in Danish. Video:CN Australia June 2009|The second trailer, part of a CN ad in Australia. Video:Big Picture SHow SE Asia trailer|The Southeast Asia trailer, also used in Australia, the best quality trailer yet. Clips Video:Car Chase Scene|Car chase scene (with different music) Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show -Funny Scene|Eddy acts immature and thinks that it's funny to keep asking Edd to say sextant Video:Eddy's Brother|Eddy's Brother revealed Video:Ed, Edd n' Eddy's Big Picture Show - Final Scene|Final scene of the movie Whole Movie Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 1-9|Part 1 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 2-9|Part 2 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 3-9|Part 3 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 4-9|Part 4 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 5-9|Part 5 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 6-9|Part 6 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 7-9|Part 7. Pause at 1:13 to see what's under Lee's hair. Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 8-9|Part 8 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy BIg Picture show Part 9-9|Part 9 Commentary Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 1 Official Commentary|Part 1 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 2 Official Commentary|Part 2 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 3 Official Commentary|Part 3 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 4 Official Commentary|Part 4 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 5 Official Commentary|Part 5 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 6 Official Commentary|Part 6. Pause at 8:59 to see what's under Lee's hair also Pause at 0:32 to See The Treasure Chest. Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 7 Official Commentary|Part 7 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 8 Official Commentary|Part 8 Video:Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show-Part 9 Official Commentary|Part 9 See also *The Gourd References Category:Episodes